A Natural Disaster
by LiTtle Dolls
Summary: NelielxNnoitra fic un peu mélancolique sur ma vision personnelle de ce qu'aurait pu être leur relation adepte du yaoi s'abstenir XD


**Voilà, cette fic me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps alors je me suis décidé à faire de la place dans mon petit cerveau surbooké XD**

**Je vous préviens (et je vais probablement en décevoir quelques uns), cette fic ne contient pas de yaoi, c'est juste un one-shot portant sur la relation entre Nnoitra et Neliel, donc les allergiques aux hétéros peuvent partir XD**

**C'est aussi la première fois que j'écris ce genre d'histoire et je ne sais pas ce que ça donne donc indulgence s'il-vous-plaît ! é.è**

**Petite note sans intérêt**** : je vais passer une petite annonce tant qu'à y être ; j'en ai un peu marre d'être seule (même si c'est dans mon caractère) et donc je chercherais à me « caser » comme disent les jeunes (Conscience : tu vas avoir 18 ans je te signale…/ moi : on t'as sonné ?/ conscience : elle est taré la pauvre…) XD**

**Donc je rechercherais une âme sympa pour faire un bout de chemin avec moi, de préférence très ouverte d'esprit et curieuse (qu'on puisse discuter XD), je ne suis pas trop difficile : fille ou garçon je m'en fiche, même les hermaphrodites peuvent postuler ! XD**

**Laissez moi un message perso si vous êtes intéressé…(Conscience : pff…tu peut toujours rêver…/moi : TT)**

**Bon trêve de bavardages, revenons à nos hollows ! **

**Comme d'hab', une petite review fait plaisir, même si vous n'avez pas aimé, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^**

**P.S : le titre est tiré de la chanson du même nom, interprété par Anathema, c'est encore mieux si vous l'écoutez en lisant^^**

A Natural Disaster

Le sable griffait son visage sans qu'il ressente la moindre douleur. Seul au milieu d'une mer de dunes, il n'avait envie de rien, fait étrange s'il en est.

Scruter la lune lui suffisait, sentir le vent tiède et lourd dans ses cheveux, tenir la pose, son arme gigantesque et gracieuse à la main. Ces deux arcs de cercles qui s'opposaient, formant une arme ô combien meurtrière, lui correspondait parfaitement.

Il était tous sauf un homme intellectuel mais au fil des années, du temps déformé qui s'écoulait dans ce monde mort, il était parvenu à la conclusion qu'il était constitué de deux parties distinctes.

S'il avait connu Freud, il aurait pu décortiquer ce mélange de félicité et de haine qui l'animait chaque jour. Malheureusement, il ignorait tous de la psychanalyse et se contentait de tuer tout sur son passage lorsque ses préoccupations philosophiques encombraient son esprit.

Sceptique, il observa ses mains pâles à la lueur de la lune, les tournant inlassablement, comme s'il pouvait encore y voir le sang noir et rouge de tous ceux qui avaient trépassés sous ses coups. Il avait depuis quelques temps, parasitant son esprit, une voix, une force inconnue qui le poussait aux remords et à la réflexion.

Aujourd'hui, il avait frôlé la Mort.

Impuissant, il avait sentit son haleine fétide contre sa joue, la terreur qui étreignait son ventre à l'idée d'être réduit à néant. Mais, apparemment, son heure n'était pas encore venue, et il restait là, à se demander inutilement le pourquoi du comment.

Après tout, il était en vie, il pourrait tuer et combattre encore et encore, alors à quoi bon se torturer ? bien qu'il soit seul, un rictus amer étira ses lèvres. Il se trouvait ridicule.

Et, encore une fois, _elle_ lui avait sauvé la mise.

Cette femelle insignifiante était plus forte que lui et cette idée était insupportable.

Mais il y avait autre chose.

Bien décidé à passer la nuit à réfléchir, il laissa tomber sa lame, qui heurta le sol en soulevant un nuage de sable, et s'assit en tailleur.

Complètement absorbé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas la fine silhouette qui avançait dans son dos, semblant glisser sur le sable.

&&&&&&&&&&&

_Comme au sein d'un mauvais rêve, elle sentait ses membres engourdis, il lui semblait qu'ils pesaient des tonnes. Des bruits assourdis lui parvenait ; cris, lames qui s'entrechoquent, sable qui retombe en pluie fine sur un corps et un rire qui glace le sang ; un instant elle se demanda si elle n'était pas sous l'eau. _

_Mais la pierre qui écorchait son dos prouvait le contraire. Désespérément, elle essayait de rassembler ses souvenirs. _

_Vite,vite. _

_Une force inconnue la poussait à croire que si elle ne se réveillait pas, elle ne le verrait plus jamais. _

&&&&&&&&&&&

_ Nnoitra !

L'appel le fit sursauter. Il n'avait senti aucune présence et cette négligence le rendait nerveux. Il se retourna d'un bloc pour voir le visage de l'importun, bien qu'il le connaisse déjà dans ces moindres détails.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, cracha-t-il, jouant le méchant irritable à la perfection.

S'il était véritablement honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait que sa vue lui plaisait et sa présence avait le don de le rendre plus… « heureux ».

_ Je constate avec regrets que tu n'a toujours pas appris les bonnes manières…

Il la vit avancer, majestueuse parmi les dunes argentées, une main posée sur la garde de son sabre. Elle resta debout à ses côtés, profitant du silence pour contempler le ciel avec lui.

_ Je voulais te voir, c'est tout.

Sans le vouloir, il frémit à cette idée.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? il était certain qu'elle souhaitait juste vérifier s'il était encore entier, juste se donner bonne conscience. Elle l'agaçait cette sainte-nitouche, avec ses principes d'honneur et de bonté.

Souvent, Nnoitra pensait qu'elle était vraiment trop…trop humaine ! il déplorait qu'elle soit si forte et qu'elle se bride, refusant d'agir selon son instinct, qui devait la pousser au sang et à la sauvagerie, comme tous les espadas.

_ Tch ! C'est ça ouais…si t'attends des remerciements, tu peux toujours courir !

Comme pour se rassurer, il tendit la main vers son arme.

Alors qu'il allait poser ses doigts sur le métal noir, des lèvres boudeuses entrèrent dans son champ de vision et une main l'arrêta. Le souffle du sonido bouscula un instant ses mèches noires, dévoilant le bandeau qui cachait son masque.

Choqué, il n'osait plus faire un geste.

D'ordinaire, leurs seuls contacts se résumaient en insultes et en coups. Mais là, cette main sur la sienne était douce et même…chaleureuse ?

_ Nel…

_ …

L'espada rougit à l'entente du surnom, jamais Nnoitra ne l'appelait comme ça. Elle baissa les yeux un instant, et, reprenant son air sérieux, lui fit lâcher l'arme qu'il avait à peine effleuré. Trop étonné pour réagir, le brun se laissa faire. Il vit la jeune femme s'asseoir à ses côtés et se défaire elle aussi de son zanpakutô avant de le lancer derrière elle sans plus de cérémonies.

Puis elle se tourna vers lui avec un visage qui disait « il faut qu'on parle ». Nnoitra mesurait la gravité de la scène, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler _elle_, au lieu d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

_ Nnoitra, je ne veux plus me battre avec toi.

Pourtant cette seule affirmation suffit à le réveiller.

_ Quoi ?!

Il bondit sur ses pieds, éclaboussant de sable les jambes de Neliel, toujours assise.

Comment pouvait-elle rester si calme ? si indifférente ? Tremblant de rage, il serra les poings et attendit une explication.

Comme elle na venait pas, il lâcha une injure et se mis à faire les cents pas devant elle.

_ Putain t'es encore plus lâche que j'imaginais ! Si tu veux plus te battre c'est parce que tu crève de peur ! T'as la trouille parce que tu sais que je finirais par te battre !

Durant sa tirade, Neliel n'avait pas bougé un cil. A la regarder, on la croirait sereine et maître d'elle même.

Il n'en était rien.

Malgré sa rage, il devinait ses doigts qui tressaillaient chaque fois qu'il la frôlait, ses muscles raides sous le vêtement blanc et la goutte de sueur qui roulait sur son cou.

Sa colère prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Il était sur le point de la frapper lorsque quelque chose d'incongru lui fit suspendre son geste.

&&&&&&&&&&&

_Paniqué à présent, elle mettait toutes ses maigres forces à ouvrir les yeux. Juste chasser les ténèbres et comprendre enfin ce qu'il se passait tout prés d'elle. _

_Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point entendre et être aveugle puisse être aussi terrifiant. Ses petites mains raclaient à peine la sable brûlant et sa nuque peinait à soutenir sa tête, pourtant en pleine effervescence. _

_Elle sentait que quelqu'un allait mourir._

_Vite, se réveiller. Vite…_

_Le tintement des lames résonna sous le ciel bleu, suivit du crissement caractéristique de leurs séparations. Ce bruit, strident, qui vrillait les tympans et remplissait le corps de milliers de frissons, semblait plaire aux deux combattants. _

_Ils se jetaient l'un contre l'autre sans retenue, pratiquement à égalité. Nnoitra en avait presque oublié la fillette qui gisait à quelques mètres devant lui, assommée par sa fierté et sa haine. _

_Presque. _

_Chaque coup qu'il portait à ce géant était calculé pour le mettre en valeur ; il se battait comme jamais auparavant. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle le contemple écraser ce shinigami. _

_Alors seulement il pourrait lui pardonner, à cette garce. _

&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle pleurait.

Non, non, pas d'énormes sanglots dramatiques, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Juste deux gouttes qui traçaient leurs chemins jusqu'à son menton.

Les yeux gris-vert se relevaient alors lentement vers lui, plus brillant qu'à l'ordinaire.

Déboussolé, il la regarda avec un mépris factice, luttant comme il pouvait contre l'envie qui le tenaillait.

_ Pleurer, c'est pour les faibles.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, se contentant de le fixer de ses grands yeux mouillés.

Oui, elle était faible.

Car même si Nel est une espada, elle n'en reste pas moins une femme, et cela tient parmi leurs rares privilèges : pouvoir pleurer lorsqu'elles sont tristes.

Elle se doute que Nnoitra ne veut pas s'abaisser à la comprendre, alors elle pleure.

Il la vit entrouvrir les lèvres, hésiter au dernier moment puis se lancer. La voix était grave, laborieuse.

_ Je n'aime pas me battre, je n'ai jamais aimé ça. Parce que…parce que dans notre monde se battre signifie tuer. Et je ne veux plus tuer…

Elle marqua une pause, posa une main sur son genoux et se releva.

_ Je crois qu'Aïzen-sama à raté son coup avec moi, mais je sais aussi que je n'ai pas le choix, je dois continuer. Alors…si je dois continuer à combattre, laisse moi le luxe de ne pas te combattre toi !

Ses cheveux verts avaient ondulés sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle avait brusquement ancrés ses yeux dans les siens. Très lentement, les mots s'insinuaient dans l'esprit du brun, l'aidait à comprendre leur relation, lui faisait revivre leur histoire sous un autre angle.

_Leur_ histoire ?

_ Je refuse !

_ P-pardon ?

_ Putain, tu m'a bien entendu non ? Je refuse ton choix à la con ! Alors maintenant tu te bouges le cul et tu récupère ton sabre !

Hors de lui, il hésitait pourtant à récupérer le sien.

Les sourcils froncés, il la fixait avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

C'est alors que ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Perdant le contrôle, elle laissa un sanglot lui échapper, ses mains sur son crâne, elle tirait comme si elle souhaitait l'arracher de toutes ses forces.

_ T'es qu'un salaud ! Nnoitra ! Et-et je suis pas faible, putain, c'est pas parce que je pleure comme une humaine que je vais revenir sur ma décision, je ne veux pas te TUER !

Tuer, tuer, tuer…

L'écho résonna longtemps entre les dunes, donna le temps au brun d'encaisser la nouvelle. Subitement sérieux, il laissa tomber son masque de mépris.

Un hollow hurla au loin, suivit de bruits mouillés qui devaient venir de sa proie, méthodiquement réduite en charpie.

Neliel grimaça à l'entente de ce son répugnant qui se prolongeait.

Mû par un réflexe qu'il ne chercha pas à réfréner, Nnoitra s'avança vers elle et posa ses mains fines sur ses oreilles. D'abord surprise, elle lui jeta un regard reconnaissant ; les bruits de succions et d'os brisés avaient disparus.

Nnoitra attendit patiemment que le hollow ait fini son repas. Le silence retombant sur le désert du Hueco Mundo, il voulut retirer ses mains mais ne le fit pas.

Neliel ne l'en avait pas empêché, non.

Elle avait tout simplement cessé de pleurer.

Et, comme une récompense, le brun avait laissé ses paumes glisser doucement jusqu'à ses joues. Il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son souffle court et ses joues rougies derrière le rideau sombre de ses cheveux.

Jamais, même dans ses rêves, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé voir un jour le cruel Nnoitra rougir. Et, plus surprenant encore, à ses yeux il ne perdait ni fierté ni virilité à se retrouver là, gêné, son visage entre ses mains.

_ On dirait qu'il a fini.

_ Oui…merci

_...

_ Nnoitra…tu peux me lâcher si tu veux…

Il ne releva même pas la suggestion, à cet instant il lui paraissait impossible d'abandonner ces joues rondes encore humides de larmes.

Elle le vit froncer à nouveau les sourcils, il semblait réfléchir. Une brise légère ratissait les dunes, Nnoitra en profitait tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées. Un peu de mouvement était si rare au Hueco Mundo ; ce monde mort portait décidément bien son nom.

_ Nel…tu crois que c'est possible ?

_ …

Il savait qu'elle savait.

Quelle ironie tout de même, tout ce temps passé à se haïr alors qu'en réalité ils se complétaient à la perfection.

_ Je ne sais pas, Nnoitra.

&&&&&&&&&&&

_Il allait perdre. Il le sentait. _

_Cet humain était vraiment terrifiant, un monstre hors norme. _

_Et peut être qu'au fond il avait vraiment envi de perdre. _

_Nel avait enfin réussi à sortir de sa torpeur. Ses yeux s'ouvraient au ralenti, mais ils s'ouvraient. _

_Ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils leur restent un peu de temps._

&&&&&&&&&&&

Il ne perd pas de temps à réfléchir, il en a déjà trop perdu.

A peine hésitant, il embrasse ses joues, trace son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle les lui offre volontiers ; ils savent tous deux qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Nnoitra pense qu'il s'y prend mal mais elle le rassure en caressant doucement ses mèches noires. Ils s'arrêtent et les doutes du brun viennent briser la quiétude du désert.

_ Nel, je…je ne suis pas le plus beau des espadas…, lâche-t-il dans un soupir.

Elle semble surprise, tente de reprendre ses lèvres mais il l'esquive. Elle lâche alors sa nuque pour poser ses mains sur ce cœur qu'il n'a plus.

_ Regarde moi ! Tous ces salauds ce foutent de ma gueule à longueur de journées, je le sais ! Si je n'étais pas un espada, ils ne se gêneraient pas pour me le dire en face !

Anxieux, il se concentre sur le bruit du vent filant entre les dunes, peu désireux d'entendre la vérité venant de sa bouche à _elle_.

Nel détaille calmement le visage fin, les yeux perçants qui à cet instant fuient les siens. Son regard survole cette bouche qui à su si bien l'embrasser, ce corps longiligne et d'une force effrayante. Elle ne songeait pas une seconde à de la laideur.

Ils étaient justes d'une beauté différente.

Une pensée furtive traversa son esprit, elle avec ce Grimmjow, mais elle trouva le tableau si vulgaire et absurde qu'elle l'effaça immédiatement. Elle récupéra son sabre d'un coup de sonido et trancha sans préavis la poitrine de l'espada.

Un seul coup net et précis qui fit tomber le vêtement blanc, un seul coup qui découvrait le torse imberbe, les abdominaux saillants et la naissance sombre de l'aine. Le reste se perdait encore sous d'inutile tissus blancs.

_ Mais… ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

_ Ne bouge pas s'il-te-plaît…

Le souffle court et les joues en feu, elle glissa le bout de sa lame sous la veste, près de l'épaule, et tira d'un coup sec. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention lorsque celle-ci chût au sol dans un bruit mou et s'attaqua au reste. Avec un sourire tendre, Neliel déchira méticuleusement le pantalon ; Nnoitra sentait le tissu quitter sa peau par à-coups, le laisser nu et frissonnant.

Gêné, il cacha son bas-ventre de ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que la jeune femme ne se moquait pas de lui.

La flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux signifiait tout autre chose.

Reprenant confiance en lui, le brun détacha ses mains et laissa ses bras pendre négligemment le long de son corps. Il vit Nel abaisser son sabre en suivant les courbes de ses hanches, sans le toucher, et une lueur de défi réapparu dans ses yeux. Alors qu'elle rangeait son zanpakutô dans un chuintement métallique, il la prit en train de lorgner sur son sexe, et sourit.

Elle s'avança finalement vers lui.

_ A ton tour.

Tout sourire, il empoigna sans délicatesse le devant de sa veste et arracha tout.

La jeune femme sursauta au bruit du tissu déchiré, ses seins luisant faiblement sous la lune. Fasciné par le velouté de sa peau, il fit glisser le reste du vêtement sur son dos, caressant les rondeurs des épaules, explorant le creux de la taille.

Plus pressée qu'elle ne voulait le laisser croire, elle l'aida à retirer le pantalon à la hâte et les mains du brun agrippèrent ses hanches. Elle y plaqua les siennes, et il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le creux de l'aine et la douce toison verte avant de pousser un soupir de plaisir.

Si elle y avait jeté un coup d'œil lorsqu'elle le déshabillait, elle ne pouvait maintenant plus manquer le désir du brun qui grandissait contre son ventre.

Juste le temps de savourer quelques caresses et elle le forçait à tomber, crochetant ses jambes. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre dans le sable de plus en plus froid, Nnoitra recueillant sa petite tête au creux de son cou. Il remarqua que son masque arrivait à lui écorcher la peau. Il adorait ça.

C'était divin, cette sensation longtemps oubliée d'avoir un corps pressé contre le sien, chaud et vivant. Un corps nu et surtout amical.

Il avait certainement dû connaître ça dans sa vie humaine…la sensation si particulière d'un autre ventre qui respire contre le sien, des cuisses possessives qui vous désarçonnent et s'enroulent autour de vous.

Un souffle chaud et précipité tout contre sa joue, qui ne demande qu'à être satisfait.

J'arrive, petite, j'arrive…

&&&&&&&&&&&

_Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. _

_Il le savait pourtant, que ce serait son dernier combat. _

_Mais l'humain l'avait pris par surprise, où peut être était-ce lui qui ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux. Il vit le sang gicler sur l'azur du ciel, ce ciel immuable et égoïste qui le regardait crever sans aucune compassion. _

_Les souvenirs n'affluaient pourtant pas. La vie qui défile devant vos yeux, hein ? _

_Conneries tout ça. _

_La seule chose présente dans son champ de vision était une gamine faible et sonnée, qui le contemplait sombrer avec des yeux terriblement adulte. _

__ Nel…_

&&&&&&&&&&&

Il s'était enfoncé en elle dés qu'ils avaient touché le sol, ignorant son faible cri de douleur. Elle, s'était jeté sur ses lèvres, ravageant sa bouche inexpérimentée.

Toujours au dessus du brun, elle subissait son sexe dur qui écartait ses chairs vierges sans pitié. La douleur était à la limite du supportable, mais elle s'en fichait.

Ça devait se passer ainsi.

Douleur, Violence et Passion.

Nnoitra roula avec elle dans le sable piquant, jusqu'à la surplomber, des mèches ébènes prises au piège de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Haletant, il se pencha pour poser son front aux creux de son cou moite, lui donnant l'occasion de s'accrocher à ses épaules.

La douleur s'estompait.

Nnoitra balança ses hanches et la pénétra plus doucement, ses cuisses mates tressautant à chaque coup de reins. Les soupirs de Neliel sortaient comme des plaintes.

C'était maladroit, désespéré et tellement jouissif.

Il se perdait chacun dans la chaleur de l'autre, cette délicieuse friction provoqué par le sexe du brun les amenant au bord du gouffre.

L'espada accéléra la cadence, se reposant sur ses avants bras pour ne pas la blesser. Nel resserra brusquement ses jambes autour de ses reins, le forçant à y aller plus franchement.

Il sentait la fin proche et retira son visage de son cou pour plonger dans ses yeux verts d'eau trouble. Son visage déformé par le plaisir le saisit en plein ou devrait se trouver son cœur.

Une dernière secousse puissante, la petite main de Nel qui se glisse entre eux pour l'étreindre et elle se cambre violemment, accueille, en elle la jouissance du brun qui couvre sa poitrine de baisers.

L'aube était encore loin et tous les hollows avaient fuient leurs pressions spirituelles écrasantes.

Nnoitra contempla le corps souple retomber dans le sable, qui collait maintenant à leurs peaux salées.

Il allait épuiser cette tendre femelle toute la nuit, quitte à y prendre goût. Neliel lui lança un regard mélancolique en lui ouvrant les bras, accueillant sur son sein celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

Désormais elle devrait vivre avec ce poids délicieux sur ses épaules, supporter les visions charnelles qui ne manqueraient pas de l'assaillir durant leurs inévitables combats. Elle devrait toujours chérir cette brûlure au creux de son ventre tout en l'oubliant dés que le soleil teinterait les dunes en ocres.

Elle devrait faire la part des choses, ces choses qu'on appelait rêveusement Amour, Bonheur et Tendresse.

Ses paupières devinrent douloureuses lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son ventre, elle les fermait trop fort.

&&&&&&&&&&&

__ Nnoi…tra…_

_Tout fini comme au commencement, un corps qui s'affaisse en soulevant une gerbe de sable tiède. _


End file.
